System lines, such as for example electric lines, oxygen lines or pipes of the air conditioning system, that are needed to supply an aircraft compartment, for example a crew rest compartment, are currently conventionally fastened with the aid of so-called inserts to the outer surfaces of the aircraft compartment walls. For this purpose the inserts, which are generally made of metal and provided with an internal thread, are disposed individually in corresponding receivers that are formed in the panels forming the aircraft compartment walls. The inserts may then be used to screw-fasten to the panels suitable fastening devices for fastening the system lines to the panels forming the aircraft compartment walls.
The sound insulation of the aircraft compartment is conventionally effected with the aid of so-called heavy foils which, prior to mounting of the fastening devices for fastening the system lines to the panels forming the aircraft compartment walls, are glued in a separate operation onto the outer surfaces of the panels forming the aircraft compartment walls. The heat insulation of the aircraft compartment is finally realized by means of glass wool packs, which are mounted likewise in a separate operation on the panels forming the aircraft compartment walls and having the system lines fastened thereto.
A substantial drawback of fastening the system lines with the aid of inserts is that the positioning of the inserts is usually effected in a customized manner. Consequently, panels and insert layouts that are individually designed for each customer have to be generated. Furthermore, the system lines mounted on the outer surfaces of the panels forming the aircraft compartment walls are relatively unprotected. Electric supply lines and oxygen lines therefore often have to be installed in the interior of the compartment and provided with appropriate protective covers, this complicating and slowing down the mounting and maintenance of the lines. Finally, mounting the sound- and heat insulation of the aircraft compartment in separate operations is very time-consuming and therefore costly.
The underlying object of the present invention is to provide an aircraft system carrier element that enables easy and rapid mounting of lines needed to supply an aircraft compartment and of aircraft compartment insulation.